Christmas Miracle
by highvoltagekat
Summary: Phil, Mike, and John get more than they bargained for this Christmas. Warning: Slash, cussing, and silliness


Christmas Miracle

A/N: Finally, it is completed! I have been working on this for SO LONG!!!!! Just for you people! Mike: What do you mean, you people? Phil: What do _you _mean, you people? Me: ............. **WTF?**

Disclaimer: I do not own WWE, Santa Claus, Synester Gates, Easy Bake Oven, Bring Me the Horizon, Mayday Parade, Sky Eat Airplane, Chuck Taylors, Osiris, Pepsi, or The Doors. (Dang that is a long list!)

Pairing: John Morrison/Mike Mizanin/Phil Brookes

- - -

Phil cracked his eyes open. He looked over at his alarm clock, seeing that it was only 7 o'clock am. He had originally planned to wake up at 8 o'clock, so he didn't know why he was up so early. But, when he heard the feint sound of sleigh bells, he shot out of bed.

Phil went to the window, looking out to find the one thing he was looking for, but the snow pelting down outside obstructed his vision. He not so quietly left the room, heading to the living room only to bolt back in, "Oh my gosh, Santa was here!" He jumped onto the bed, and onto Mike and John, "Mikey, Johnny, Santa was here! Wake up wake up wake up!"

Mike groaned, slowly sitting up, like a vampire coming out of his coffin. John, however, was pinned under Phil's bouncy form so he pushed him off, "What are you shouting about...?"

"Santa, you sillies! He was here, come see!" Grabbing their hands, Phil dragged them into the living room where the tree was. They're eyes lit up with surprise.

All around the tree was piles of presents. OK, most of them were bought for each other, but there were a few not seen before. Phil dove onto the floor, grabbing the first present he saw, "Mike, John, get over here so we can crack these babies open!"

Hesitantly, they complied, taking a seat at Phil's sides. Automatically, Phil mauled his present, squealing when he saw what Mike had gotten him, "Oh my goodness Mikey, these are amazing! Bring Me the Horizon, Mayday Parade, and Sky Eat Airplane are, like, my most favorite bands ever! Thank you, Mikey!" He hugged Mike, who gladly hugged his lover back.

John sat smiling and opened his present next; finding that Mike had gotten him some nice pairs of sunglasses and some brand new, stylish Chuck Taylors, "Wow, thanks, Mike. These are really awesome."

"Well, you're welcome John," Mike opened his present from John next, practically screaming like Phil when he saw a brand new pair of Osiris shoes, "Holy shit John, these are amazing! I've been begging for these all year!" He tackled John to the floor, choking him with a bear hug.

After Phil got done dog piling John and Mike, he sat back up, massacring the present he got from John, "Oh my poopness! This is amazing!" His eyes shined when he looked over the gift basket of assorted Pepsi items and accessories. There was Pepsi flavored lip balm, and a Pepsi T-shirt, and even Pepsi underwear, as well as other goodies. Phil searched through the organized clutter, "Now the only thing that would make this better is- Oh my god yes!" He pulled out a six pack of Pepsi as well as a bottle, hiding them behind his back, "Mine!"

John chuckled before opening his present from Phil next, "Wow Phil, this is awesome!" He held the sleekly designed CD for The Doors as well as a concert DVD. He kissed Phil on the lips, slightly biting his lip ring as they broke apart. Phil giggled, blushing furiously as he handed Mike the present he'd gotten him.

Mike ripped into it the brightly wrapped present, prying the box open from its tape prison, "God Phil, how may rolls of tape did you use on this?" But when Phil was about to make a snide remark, Mike practically died from screaming, "Holy Poop! I LOVE IT!" John peered into the box only to face-palm. It was an Easy Bake Oven. Mike was jumping up and down on the couch with Phil over an Easy Bake Oven.

Mike and Phil grabbed John's hands, pulling him up onto the couch with them, jumping up and down frantically, "Guys, stop, please! We're going to break the couch!" But his lovers didn't comply, still jumping frantically screaming "Cookies, cakes, cupcakes, donuts!" John squeaked when he lost his footing, falling butt first onto the not so soft cushion, "Ow!"

Mike and Phil automatically stopped, helping John up. Phil bent down and actually kissed John's butt, earning quite a bit of protest from the brunette. Mike just giggled, "Oh John, don't be such a sour pickle. Have some fun with us."

John stuck his tongue out, "Shush up, Michael. I can be a pickle if I want to. I happen to like pickles, thank you very much." Phil was snickering as he stepped back down onto the floor, taking his seat next to the tree. Mike helped John down from the couch, both of them sitting down as well. And then they all just stared at the last three presents under the tree... From Santa Claus.

They all attacked the presents, ripping them to shreds with their bare hands. If they really were from Santa, then they'd have to be the thing they had wanted all year. All three of them collectively screamed at once. Phil pulled the life sized poster of Synester Gates from the box, flipping it open like it was a porno picture, which to him it was. John latched himself onto the new, gold and black furry coat, burying his face into the collar. And Mike, well, Mike was already in the bedroom, tucking away all the new "toys" to use later on tonight.

Yep, it sure is going to be a white (and sticky) Christmas for John, Phil, and Mike.

The End

- - -

A/N: Yeah, me and my corny, dirty jokes. But hey, you gotta love 'em! Peace out, and happy holidays! ~ Duckii


End file.
